Taking what's hers Part 1
by Navy.Muse
Summary: It's a few years on and Renesmee is growing into a young woman. She decides that she is old enough for her and Jacob to be together, and attempts to ignite their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

"How old do you think I look?"

Jake was sitting quite close next to me on the couch, a movie playing on the small T.V., although I wasn't interested in it. I don't think he was paying much attention to it either as his eyes were already on my face, looking at me in adoration, like always.

He looked at me in a different way when I asked him, scrutinizing my details.

"Five-and-a-half."

"Jake." I slapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"I don't know. It makes it hard because I know you're real age, but that isn't much help," Jake laughed. "Maybe fifteen or sixteen for the past few months. But tonight you look different."

I gave him a sly smile, what I hoped was sexy. "Really? Different in what way?"

"You look a bit older, might pass for eighteen. Are you wearing make-up?"

I had spent ages carefully applying make-up in the way Rose had taught me, hoping I would look older and more beautiful, all so Jake would finally think of me as a woman and not a girl. And it had worked. He said I looked _eighteen_.

"Yeah," I answered, flicking my hair. "Do you like it?"

"I like you without make-up."

My face fell and he realised his mistake. "I mean, I like you without make-up, but you look really good with make-up too."

I couldn't help but flash my biggest smile at him. "Really. You think I look beautiful?"

His fingers slowly traced down my face to my chin. "You look older tonight as well, but, Renesmee, you are always beautiful."

As his words praised and look caressed me, I felt a glowing feeling grow inside of me and tingles run through my entire body. There was nothing in the world which I wanted more than my Jacob, and if my instincts were correct he wanted me in the same way.

With the movie long-forgotten and gazes locked, my heart pumped fast as I leaned in towards him and felt his heart through his warm chest, beating in time with my own. My hands came up to cup his face, and I stroked his lips with my thumbs. All I could think of was Jake. His tanned face, those darks eyes, the untamed muscles, and his large, soft hand which rested on my hip. I wanted him and he wanted me, so what more was there to think about?

In half a second I closed the last few inches between us and our lips finally met. Passion exploded from within me and I lost the last reserves of self-control I owned. I opened my mouth and let my tongue slide through to his, pressing my whole body against him, aching with the need to be satisfied. He kissed me back hard, hands running through my golden curls and then down the sides of my body, creating ripples on my skin where he touched.

Then all of a sudden he froze; body rigid and unwilling. I tried to keep on kissing him but he pushed me away and leapt off the couch, standing at the other side of the small room. He ran his hands through his hair as a pained expression came to his face. I got the hint and stayed on the couch, crossing my legs and arms.

"Nessie…"

"What?"

His eyes flickered through the window to the main house, where my parents were. "We, err, shouldn't be doing this."

"Doing what? It was only kissing."

"Nessie, you know you're too young."

"Too young?" Outraged, I flew off the couch towards him. When I reached him he held me at arms length. "You said before I look eighteen!"

"Looking and being are two completely separate things," he spoke sternly.

"What, so I have to wait another ten years before I can even kiss a guy? Just because technically I'm a five year old when I'm really closer to eighteen? Didn't you stop aging when you were like sixteen, even though you look older than twenty?"

"That's completely different."

"But I'm aging quicker and you're not at all. That makes us even."

"No, it doesn't, Nessie. It doesn't work like that."

"So, you get to make up all the rules and I just have to follow them?" I threw at him, feeling irritated and the teensiest bit hurt. "Is that how it is?"

"Nessie, calm down."

"I thought you said you'd do anything for me."

"I did..."

"Don't you want me?"

I opened my eyes wide and bit my lip, trying to look vulnerable yet beautiful, assuming he wouldn't want to hurt me. He would wrap his arms around me and sooth me by saying, "of course I want you." That's how I imagined it. I did not imagine this.

He clenched his jaw and looked at me with a steely gaze. "No, at this moment I don't want you."

The Earth shifted and I immediately felt like the biggest idiot in the world. I stopped trying to get to him and slumped, deflated, and his arms dropped as well. _I don't want you_. Four little words. They were just four little words so how could they hurt this much? _God, I think I might be sick._

"Nessie? Are you okay?" His hand reached out to hold me but I pushed him away and walked backwards till I came to the couch.

"Get out."

"Are you going to be okay?" Jake asked, coming towards me. I shoved his shoulder and he dropped back, not resisting.

"I'm fine," I hissed. "I'll go hunting."

"You don't want company?"

"I'll go hunting _alone_. Now get out!"

"Nes-"

"Out! Get out!"

He put his hands up in surrender and headed for the door. Before he went through he gave me one last wavering smile, but it was cut short as he had to duck his head to avoid a flying book. The book slammed into the wall as the door shut, and his footsteps faded away into the night.

My eyes stung and as I blinked the tears away I ran to my parent's wardrobe. Feeling rebellious I searched through the dresses until I found the one I knew was right for the occasion. Black. Tight. Revealing. Perfect.

In my room I changed and then moved onto make-up. I fixed the damage caused by the tears and proceeded to put on way too much eyeliner and lipstick. Too much was what I wanted, and I could have definitely passed for eighteen then.

The last thing I did before leaving the house was to grab a pair of my highest stilettos, and without leaving a note or even taking my mobile, I was gone into the night, having no idea and leaving no clue of my destination. I had told Jacob I would be hunting, but what type of hunting I hadn't specified. This type would require animals of an entirely different kind.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bella's POV_

_Renesmee is _in_ for it._

I paced the room in frustration as Edward watched me from the couch. He tried to keep a calm look on his face but I knew he was just as anxious as I was.

"How can she think she can just run off like that?" I asked.

"I don—"

"I mean, doesn't she know just how dangerous the outside world can be?"

"Honey—" Edward tried again.

"Even for her, there are things which are threats. How can she not realise how frightened she's making us?"

"Bella! Try to keep calm."

"How can I keep calm? This is really serious."

"Yes, I know that, but," Edward moved off the couch and came to put his arm around me, "She's not stupid. No, don't start on me. I know she acts like it sometimes but she's bright and strong and Alice will know if something happens to her."

"And if something does happen to her?"

"Shh… It won't."

"It's funny," I said, though I wasn't laughing. "You used to be the overprotective one. Remember how worried you'd get about me?"

"Yes, but you were a lot more… breakable than Renesmee is. Besides you're nervous and overprotective enough for the both of us."

"It's just, she's so young."

"This is a normal part of teenage rebellion. She's growing up." Edward's voice soothed me and I relaxed into his clutches.

"I don't want her to grow up," I whimper.

"There's not much you can do." He spoke as he looked off into the distance. His muscles unclenched and a breath escaped. "And guess who's approaching now. You should know she's feeling just as bad as you are."

I pulled away from Edward and muttered, "She will be when I'm finished with her."

"Do you want me to stay?"

"No. You're hungry. Go find something tasty."

"Ok." He gave me a quick peck on the cheek and disappeared from the room in an instant. Thirty seconds later Renesmee ambled in, avoiding eye contact and keeping her distance. I automatically narrowed my eyes at the sight of her.

"Where have you been?" I demanded.

No answer. She crossed her arms and glanced out the window to where the sun was beginning to lighten the night.

"Renesmee, what did you do last night?"

"Nothing."

"Renesmee! Tell me the truth!"

"Okay, Mom! I'll tell you what I did. Last night I got dressed up real skanky, and then went to this party where I got really drunk and high and had sex with every guy there. Then I killed everyone and drank their blood. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Don't get snarky with me!" I stomped forward as she stood defiantly. "I'm trying to look out for you and you go do a stupid thing like this."

She stayed silent but I could see the beginning of an apology forming in her eyes.

"Jacob told me everything that happened."

For a fraction of a second she was shocked, then it turned to anger and it was as if she would jump at me. But she controlled herself, looking out the window again. The rims of her eyes glistened.

"You know you're not allowed to do anything with Jake yet. We've told you all this before," I state. "Are you listening to me? Renesmee?"

"Yes, I'm listening to you," she snapped.

"Good, because if I hear anything else about you two—"

"You know Mom, it's okay. You won't hear anything like that because Jacob said he doesn't even want me," she said it quickly with certain bitterness about it.

"Hmm, I know. Smart guy." She made a face. "What are you going to do now? You should know that you're grounded."

"I'm going hunting" Renesmee walked off to her bedroom then realised I was still staring at her. "What?"

"Hunting?"

"Chill, this time I'm actually going hunting for food. I'm hungry."

I nodded and she left, then came back wearing track-pants and a shirt with her hair up and all makeup removed.

"There, do you approve?" she asks.

"Much better."

She scowled and stomped to the door, leaving without any acknowledgment towards me.

_Renesmee's POV_

I knew I was going to be in heaps of trouble, I knew I had done something incredibly stupid, and I knew Mom would go crazy. But what I didn't know is that Jacob would tell her what happened.

Why would he do that? Was it necessary? Not only was I in trouble for running off but also for kissing him, and everyone would feel sorry for me because the guy who said he'd do anything for me can't even return a kiss.

I ran through the forest in madness, dodging trees and running away from anything that I know. When I finally stopped I found myself in completely unfamiliar territory, so far up north I wished I'd taken a jumper.

Within a minute I'd stealthily killed a deer and drained it dry. But I wasn't satisfied, not nearly enough.

That's when I smelled something I didn't want to. Out of the corner of my eye I saw it, this large and all-too-familiar thing standing among the pines at the top of a cliff, watching me. Even though he was far off I knew he would have perfect vision, so I flashed the bastard a smile. At that moment I realised what would satisfy me.

I left his view and followed my nose, ending up face to face with my breakfast. It sent out a snarl and pounced at me, teeth snapping ferociously, but I simply pushed it to the ground and snapped its neck as easily as snapping a twig. I picked up its limp body and dragged the lifeless beast back to where Jacob could see me.

It's not as if I could see his expression or body language details, but I knew I was getting to him.

With a dark grin I crouched, then sunk my teeth into the neck of the poor wolf and sucked out the hot, sweet juices.


	3. Chapter 3

"So then you drank all its blood? He would have loved that."

Rosalie laughed when I told her the wolf story. She said she would have done no different in my position. She still doesn't like Jake.

"Yeah, but now I feel kinda bad."

Rosalie glanced up from where she was painting my toenails. "You should," she chuckled. "You acted like a sick monster."

I ditched a cushion at her. She merely grabbed it with one hand and allowed it to drop. "I'm serious, Rose. What if he does think I'm a sick monster?"

"Oh no! What if he does?" she mimicked in my voice exactly.

I reply in a small voice. "Then he definitely won't want me."

Rose paused her painting and gave me a look which shouted out that I was crazy. "Wait, he won't want you?" She paused, putting on a serious face. "Nessie, do you know what imprinting is?"

"Yes, of course," I answer. "That's a stupid question."

"And so you know the bit where the dog loves you forever and unconditionally and can't get enough of you? Do you remember that part? You seem to be having trouble."

"Yes, but he said…"

"He said something, did he?" Rose screwed the lid on tight and hopped up next to me on the sofa. "Is this about when he said he didn't want you?"

I was shocked. "How did you know?"

"Word travels fast. Anyway, so you actually believed him when he said that?"

"Well, what else am I meant to believe?"

"Maybe he was lying." She raised her eyebrows and stuck her hands out, a gesture saying "der, why didn't you think of this?".

"Why would he lie?"

"Isn't it obvious…?"

I pulled my elongated legs into me and had almost wrapped my arms around them when Rose took a hold on my wrist. "Whoa, wait a minute. They're not dry yet."

I sighed and placed my feet carefully on the floor, wary of my nails.

"He lied," Rosalie continued, "because it was the only way for him to get you to back down from sexually abusing him—" I smacked her shoulder "—so he can keep his self restraint so he doesn't end up going too far with you. Which, saying you went too far, would get him killed by Edward."

Oh, right. How thick can I be sometimes?

"You get it now?" she asked in a stupid voice, returning my slap.

"So, he does want me he just doesn't want to get himself killed by Edward. That's it, correct?"

"Correct."

I pondered for a moment while Rose grabbed my closest hand and looked critically over my not too perfect nails. "But, now that I know that he does want me, I might not back down from 'sexually abusing' him, which means that he will eventually die."

She shrugged and smiled. "Not my problem."

"Thanks for your help, Rose."

"Honestly, you want my advice?" As I nodded and she swivelled round to directly face me. I did the same. "Give it a bit of time. Or a lot of time. If your parents think you are too young to date Jake then maybe you do need to grow up a bit."

"I think I'm old enough," I whine, pouting my lip.

"Yeah, especially when you act like a ten year old."

I pulled myself in and tried to look as old and mature as physically possible. My back became straight and head was up, composed entirely.

"Better," Rose complimented, "But I think you still need another year to grow up in."

"A year!" A year of not being able to touch Jake the way I wanted to touch him, of not being able to kiss him, of hugging being the closest contact allowed between us. The thought was excruciating and terrifying.

"Thereabouts. I reckon your parents are waiting on another few years."

"Stop scaring me, Rose. If that is the case Jake might not stick around to wait for me."

She sighed with mock frustration. "And once again you have forgotten what imprinting involves."

"No, I haven't. There are a lot of beautiful girls and women out there, any of which Jake could have his pick of, because they would be old enough for that. He is really attractive." I couldn't help but imagine Jake standing with his arm tucked around a beautiful woman. The older beauty would smile and he'd lean down to kiss her—

Stop it! I did not want that image in my mind.

"No, he is not attractive. But that's not the point. The point is he will wait for you as long as it takes. Through thick and thin, forever and ever, or something like that. And besides, you're more beautiful than any of those girls."

I raised one eyebrow at her. With her porcelain skin, blonde, 50's style hair and large, golden eyes she was a goddess who always received admiring looks on the street. I was nothing compared to her.

"Don't look at me like that. You are. And you're getting more gorgeous by the day."

"Hmm." I was slightly more convinced.

"You are! And calm down. This will all work out in the end."

"How can you be sure?" I asked as I stood and made my way to exit the room.

"I can't. I'm just trying to make you feel better."

I laughed as I left, though my fears were still present. I had to talk to Mum and Jacob, and neither was going to be easy.

_Alice's POV_

As I warped back into reality Jasper called out my name with concern. His face was close to mine and I batted him away, thinking of what I had seen.

"What was it?"

"I… I'm not sure," I began, concentrating. "I think it was Edward, and he was really angry."

"Do you know why?"

"No. But he wasn't just angry, he was furious. I think he was going to kill someone."

"Could have been overreacting, like usual," Jasper suggested.

"Maybe." But I didn't think it was that. "We'll just have to wait to find out."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters**

* * *

><p><em>Renesmee's POV<em>

I was psyching myself up, preparing what I would say to Mom. As I went to open the cottage door it opened for me, and on the other side stood Jake. Shirtless. Magnificent.

I quickly realized I was staring at his chest and looked away, feeling the heat rise up to my cheek. _Geez, I normally never get nervous. Do you see what you do to me, Jake?_

"Nessie."

His voice was soft and I looked up to his eyes, unable to read all the emotions there. Love, obviously, lust, maybe, and possibly sorrow. Jake's mind must have been in chaos, thinking so many different things.

"Nessie," he went on, "I need to talk to you. I want to say sorry for what I did…"

"Hold on, what _you_ did?" I interrupted.

He nodded sombrely.

"Wasn't I the one who got all angry and shouted you out of the house? Didn't I drink the wolf blood—" Jake winced. "–in plain sight of you, which wasn't very nice? Weren't you just trying to do what's best for you and me?"

"Yes, I was, I think."

"Then I should say sorry," I reasoned, pointing to my chest.

He grinned. "Go on, then."

I clasped my hands and took in a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Jake, for acting like such a spoilt brat. It mustn't have been pretty—"

"Oh, you were pretty."

"—so I hope that I never act like that again in your presence, or in anyone's presence. I apologise."

It was silent for a moment before he spoke. "You don't say sorry much, do you?"

"Could you tell? But I think I did really well, don't you?"

"Yeah, you're great," Jake murmured, stepping in. The distance between us was barely a foot and his earthy scent was stronger than ever. I inhaled deeply. Intoxicating and arousing. I tilted in without telling myself to do so. He followed, leaning down. So close, so very close…

And then his arms brushed past my shoulders and onto my back, pulling me in, for a hug.

A hug?

Still a hug was better than nothing, I could still feel Jake. My hands came up to his strong obliques, continuing around his lower back. I felt his muscles and my fingers caressed his skin, tracing delicate lines, and he shivered slightly. It made me tingle inside to know that my body could make him react in that way. I smiled into his hot neck.

"Excuse me."

We jumped, breaking out of our embrace and the moment. Mom stood not far away, glaring. Her voice and body language was icy.

"Sorry to wreck this for you, but I need to speak to Jacob."

"Mom, it's only a hug," I said, but still I dropped my arms and stepped away.

"A hug? Jacob, follow me." She begins to stalk off between the trees, away from the cottage and the Cullens'. Jake gave me a small smile and I returned a quick "bye" before he walked off as well. After watching them leave I went into the cottage, rethought it and went outside again. They had disappeared but I knew the general direction. I waited a minute, then jogged in that direction.

It didn't take long to pick up their scent, the wind was blowing from where they were, which masked my smell, luckily. I climbed a tree, careful not too make a noise, and made my way closer to them in the branches above.

* * *

><p><em>Bella's POV<em>

"Do _not_ touch my daughter in that way."

I was deadly serious and seriously angry, but Jake still wasn't getting it. "Bella, it was only a hu—"

"No! No touching like that at all. I know it could lead to something else. Something much worse."

He was silent for a second. I knew just what he was thinking when he was in that hug, what he wanted to do. I saw that shiver and heard their heart rates increase. That was nothing I wanted to happen to my daughter, not yet.

"Ok, no touching."

I nodded and felt relieved.

"Till when?"

I was afraid he'd ask this. There was no right answer but he still wanted one, ne needed one. If the period was too long he could snap, and so could Renesmee. But if it was short, that would give them permission to do things both Edward and I wouldn't be happy about.

"Can you please wait until her birthday? We'll talk about it then."

"That's almost half a year…"

"Yes. It is," I snapped. He shut up quickly at my interruption, but then gave me a sly smile.

"I hope you realise that this is hard for me, but I'm still doing it. It has been forever since my last kiss, besides Nessie."

"Oh really, who was that with?"

"You."

_That's right__._ "I'd almost forgotten about that. Wow, that is a long time. Six years."

"Yep." Jake gave a sad sigh and chuckled afterwards. "It's weird to think about that now. I used to be in love with you."

"But I was in love with you too," I add, thinking of the hazy memories. It seemed so wrong now.

Suddenly there was a thud. I looked over. Nessie stood beside a tree, staring at us, eyes wide and shocked. _Shit, she heard us._

Tears welled up and she stared at Jake, their eyes playing a conversation no one could hear.

"Nessie…" he called softly, taking a small step.

"No. No!" she cried. He halted and waited. She looked at me, anger and betrayal flashing through her eyes.

"I'm sorry." My whisper was barely audible but she heard it and rejected it, shaking her head and raising her lip.

"No," she said once more, then swivelled and ran away. In a second she was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey everyone who reads this. Hope you're enjoying it and just want to say the story is getting better, and there will be more interaction between Jake and Nessie soon. ;) Thankyou for the reviews. More reviews are wanted (and needed) to make this story the best it can be.**

**Thanks to anyone who gives their thoughts**


End file.
